In Love with Your Brother
by yaoifan124
Summary: Marco seems to have a problem, a very big problem. He's in love with his best friend's little brother and it is one overprotective older brother that he might have to deal with if he finds out. Find out if Marco ends up with this little brother and, if he does, what happens between them? Marco's POV;; MarcoLuffy;; Rated M for lemony goodness;; AU;; One-Shot


**I went and did it! I made a One-Shot with the MarcoLuffy pairing!**

**I don't even know what is going on in my brain anymore.**

**I kind of just go with it because it seems futile to resist it strong power over me.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness!**

* * *

**In Love with Your Brother**

_I have a problem._

Not just any problem, but a _huge_ problem that could cost me my life. This problem is not just in a shape of my imagination; no… it is very real. The problem I have is in the shape of a person, not any person…

_My best friend's younger brother._

Yes, my best friend Ace has a younger brother that is so carefree and _adorable_ that he asked me, "You'll help me protect my brother, right, Marco?" I agreed nonetheless when I noticed how the boy attracted attention and that would be the unwanted kind of attention, too. Luffy has friends his age, but even a friend or two tried to get him in their bed. After a threat or two, his friends decided it was not worth their balls getting chopped off and destroyed the attraction they had for the male.

_I wish it was that easy for me._

This attraction I obtained towards the boy was not really expected of me. It was kind of the brats fault anyway, going and doing such things.

_Sigh… I should probably start from the beginning._

It was a little after Ace's birthday, which was January first, and since he turned twenty-one on a Sunday we decided to go drinking the following weekend. We started at some bar and with a drunken Ace on our hands, we moved to a club to get his new found energy out. Once he got sick the first, I decided to call his eighteen year old brother, Luffy, to come pick us up. I had a good buzz going as I just felt humored by my groaning best friend. The others stayed to party as I went with Ace to get him into their car. Luffy had already been asked early in the week if he could be the driver for when we drink and he agreed since he had no plans.

Thankfully he brought a plastic bag with him as Ace puked the whole way back to the house. I got him to his bedroom with his little brother opening up doors and getting water for the drunken man. The male groaned as I set him on the bed and put a trash can next to him, just in case. I stalked to the living room seeing Luffy set up a pillow and blanket for me. A smile found me as I petted his hair back before moving to the couch. The boy watched me as I sat on it with a relaxing sigh of relief.

"Marco?" My eyes locked onto dark brown ones as I got a curious look.

"Yes, little Luffy?" A twitch came from his eyebrow before pouting lightly on what I called him. I was awaiting a complaint and whine, but he decided not to and continued.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The confusion in me swirled as I soon leaned to the side to view the boy better.

"No, yoi."

"A boyfriend?"

"No… what are you going on about?" Eye lids blinked rapidly for a second before a grin was on him.

"Just checking!" The boy ran off to his bedroom with a wave at me. "Night, Marco!"

"Night…" Confusion filled me to the brim as I watched the retreating form until it disappeared into a room with the door clicking in the air. The questions were easy to answer since I have never dated anyone because they were not to my liking, so why did it bother me lightly.

_Heh, the brat is so random at times that I decided not to take it seriously, well… until the next morning._

"Oi, little Luffy."

"Marco~! Don't call me that!" The pout flashed onto him as I sat on the couch waiting for Ace to finish with his shower.

"What was with the questions?" Eyelids blinked a couple of time before a grin and light blush was on his cheeks.

"I was just making sure!"

"For what, yoi?" I asked out before he could escape me into the kitchen. The hand pressing on the door frame was holding him as he made sure to peer at me before going into the room. The dark blush on him surprised me lightly as he held a pout on him again.

"Just because." The body disappeared and I felt myself go into overdrive.

Did Luffy like me? Is that why he asked? Was he making sure I was still single?

It was highly confusing and now that the boy's birthday is coming up, I can't help but want to give him something. Oh, but this something I want to give him could have me castrated by my own best friend. But damn the brat has been tempting me or something lately. It's, like, he is doing it on purpose and leading me on to make the first move.

_The first move…_

_I was thinking about making the first move on my best friend's little brother._

_What is wrong with me?_

It's not like I want the boy because of his body, no it is beyond that. I want to have Luffy altogether. The kind of knowledge that will have me knowing his full personality, all his little secrets, all of _him_. Such a thing plagued my mind for the past four months and now it's like an official thing.

_I love my best friend's little brother._

_Man, he was going to kill me when he finds out._

* * *

"Happy birthday, Luffy~! Happy birthday to you~!" The singing stopped and the brunette blew out the nineteen candles scattered in a pattern on his cake. Luffy's friends pitched in with everything to make sure nothing was at his house for him to figure out what was going on. He reminded everyone of his birthday, but was silent on the day to see if we wished him a happy birthday. The plan was not too and be 'too busy' to hang out with him, so when he got home it was a surprise party. How we kept it a secret from him fathoms me, but we pulled it off.

Sanji provided the cake, Usopp the decorations with help of Chopper setting them up, Nami helped buying some entertainment, and Zoro's task was to make sure he walked Luffy home very slowly. It was perfect as the boy came excited with teary eyes shouting how he thought we forgot about it. The face was too cute when he reached me with a hug and I wished him a happy birthday. He even went and hugged some of our friends, that Ace invited because Luffy loves people and this meant _a lot_ of people to him.

The party commenced after he opened all his presents had been opened and cake was being eaten. At some point I was told to take the remaining slab of cake to get it out of the way for their next game. It didn't bother me much since it was for Luffy's birthday and all, but I was trying to find a chance for the other half of my present. The cardboard under the cake found the counter and I heard the door swing open. When my eyes caught brown eyes from the boy of my thoughts, it made me smirk lightly.

"Ah! Thanks again, Marco!" Fingers held the handcrafted necklace that had a skull and cross bones with a straw-hat on the skull.

"No problem, yoi." Arms found my waist and I let my hands pet back his hair. My eyes glanced around and listened to the noise outside the door. "Listen, little Luffy," a pout shot at me before I waved a hand at him to listen. "There is another part of your present—"

"Really?!" My thumb found his lips to shush him before gazing at him.

"But you have to keep it a secret, neh?" Confusion flashed on his face before nodding to me. "Good, would you like it now?"

"Yes!" The quiet chirp had me chuckling before moving to grab his chin firmly with a quick listen to the others. I swiftly found his lips with mine before pulling back with a smirk.

You taste like cake."

"You taste like rum." A chuckle left me as his tongue poked out before the heat on his cheeks darkened. "Na, Marco?"

"Hm?"

"Again?"

"Oh? _Again_? Hmmm," I was just going to leave it to just one kiss, but, "I guess since it's your birthday you can have just one more." A cheer came from him before I silenced him with lips pressing firmly to his eager ones. Hands found my neck and I let a hand slide around his waist to him to me. A soft moan left him as I skillfully moved lips with his following. The shout for where we were flew into the air and I pulled back with hands moving to busy elsewhere.

"You guys joining us or wait?!" Usopp asked with a grin as I gazed back to him and I noticed Luffy trying to calm his blush.

"Yeah, little Luffy wanted another piece. Right, yoi?" I asked with a nudge as he soon looked to me with a pout before grinning and nodding.

"Another!"

"I will bring it to you." My foot kicked at his to get him out of the kitchen before I decide to take him right on the counter.

"Hurry! Hurry!" He told me before running out after Usopp with a shout of starting the game.

* * *

"Again." The house was dead silent as everyone went home for the evening and promised Luffy more fun on Sunday (only because some had things to do). Ace was dead asleep from his drunken state and I wondered how he could withstand his hangovers.

"Little Luffy, today is not your birthday." I mentioned as it was one in the morning, two hours after his day of birth.

"So?" Fingers tugged at my open shirt as the deep blush showed along his cheeks. The lamp in the room was dim, but provided so much light to see every twitch and tense of his body.

"Does that mean you are greedy?" The pout deepened with eyes shining with want at me and soon hands tugged.

"Only for Marco." The thundering in my chest lurched harder when he said that and it made me smirk. My fingers moved to line a cheek and the other hand found a hip bone.

"I noticed, yoi. Would you like me to quell your desire?" Lips found mine eagerly after I spoke and I would have chuckled, but instead moved my lips along his.

An impatient moan came from him with tugging hands as he pressed himself against me firmly. If someone was trying to rush, then that was fine with me as I let my tongue slither between parted lips. The body trembled as I wrapped an arm around his waist and the other moved to let my fingers find brunette locks. Our bodies began to grind against one another as I felt my manhood become erect along with his. They clashed together like our tongues did in our mouths as we enjoyed the tango. Moans of want left him and I made sure they were muffled so _someone_ down the hall did not hear.

"Mh, Marco," Lips pulled back as he gazed at me with lust filled eyes. "Room, my room." Fingers tugged on my shirt in a demand and I chuckled before moving to stand up.

Legs found my waist and arms found my neck as I maneuvered us to his bedroom with a soft click to the lock when I shut it. Lips found mine again while I tried to keep us on the same track to his bed. His back found the bed as I pressed him against it aggressively with a grind. The moan left him muffled as our tongues found each other once again. Hands moved fervently to get articles of clothing off each body (without our lips separating) to feel the skin on skin contact. Our bodies gracefully became stark as I made sure to rub our erections against each effectively as our lips released one another. He read my mind as I was going to need some type of lubrication for the next thing at hand.

"You had this planned, hm?" A sheepish grin appeared on his face as I let the cool bottle begin to pour some of its liquid onto a hand. Once my fingers were dowsed in it, I pressed a finger to his entrance with lips feathering his cheek. "I'm not one to be gentle."

"I didn't think you would be."

"I'm not one to waste time."

"I know," eyes looked at me as I gave him a side glance before pressing a finger down to the knuckle. A gasp left him with an arch to his back as grunts of discomfort found him. My teeth nipped at his neck as I slid the finger to get this process going. The boy I was so infatuated with him or I probably would have plunged in with preparation.

Moans fell from his lips after I got the third finger in and soon was done stretching him out to point I deemed it good enough. My erection throbbed as I took my hand with some more lube on it and lathered myself in it. Carefully, I pushed in past the first tight ring and felt his body tense. A groan left me as I soon pressed lips against his with my sticky hand moving to pump his erect member. Gasps left him as pressed in with eyebrows furrowing as I made sure to keep it slow. Luffy was different from anyone I actually have laid before. With anyone else (usually a woman) a condom would be hugging my cock in a death grip as I show mercy or even an ounce of emotion, really. It would give me some pleasure, but it was merely a way to get rid of stress.

"M-Marco~." This is different than anyone because it was _Luffy_. This boy that; literally, took my heart and filled it with his love. This boy is something I would rather protect than even _think_ about hurting him. He was something… _precious_ to me and I could never treat him like he meant nothing to me. "M-more, hah."

Hands gripped at my forearms as I was fully sheathed into the tight, warm body beneath me. A small moan left my lips when he reflexively tensed when I shifted my hips. Gasping moans began to fall from his bruised lips as I began to go into a rough rhythm. My body stayed firmly against him as I felt arms move around my torso so nails etched into my shoulder blades. No one would be able to do this to me, make me feel such compassion for another enough to hold onto me as we had sex. No, this wasn't just sex, this was making love and it felt extremely different from anything experienced in my life.

My name fell from his lips as I made sure to hit his prostate every time I thrust in with vigor and speed. The moans had me feeling my climax nearing as I made sure to make him cum first. Gasps left him before I let my lips cover his in a tight lock as he moaned loudly into my mouth with his seed spilling between us. A groan left me at the feel of his muscles grasping me, sucking me in deeper, and I pressed in for a few more thrusts before feeling myself climax. Our lips separated as I slowly milked myself in the boy and he groaned with hands moving to grip my shoulders. A chuckle left me as I pulled out to let him wiggle around beneath me.

"Marco." The name entered my ear as I supported myself whilst resting my forehead to his shoulder.

"Hm?" The hum left me as we got our breaths back into check.

"Can we be together?"

"Together, yoi?" It was surprising to hear him ask that question, especially after what we just did.

"I don't want someone else touching you." A chuckle left me as I rubbed my forehead against his throat.

"Who knew you were so greedy, little Luffy?" A whine and squirm from his body made me chuckle at his antics before pulling back with my body towering over him. "I'm pretty sure we got together that day you had to make sure I wasn't with anyone." His head tilted in confusion before seeming to remember.

"Marco remembered!" A snort left me as I moved my hand along his hair before falling over to my side. The body followed me as he was still attached to me.

"How could I not? You greedy brat."

"O-oi!" The complaint only had me kissing his lips to silence him before petting his hair.

"Go to sleep, my little lover." I spoke out with lips on his forehead. A giggled left him with a wiggle before his body pressed against me. Lying with him felt nice, but I knew when he fell asleep I would have to clean us up and go lay on the couch.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!"

"Calm down, yoi." Arms were wrapped around my waist from my little lover as his brother found out about us; it took him two months to realize it.

"Niichan! You're being scary!" The boy complained as I had hands up to show some type of innocence, but it would not help any. Fists were to sides as hard dark brown eyes brewed a storm at the reveal of the relationship.

"You have been SLEEPING WITH MY BABY BROTHER!"

"Ace, come now, he is nineteen. If he wants to sleep with me he can." It seems like I said something wrong to him, since he immediately exploded into incoherent words about castrating me.

"He's right! I'm old enough to decide who I want to be in a relationship with! If I want Marco to be my boyfriend then that's my decision!" A determined Luffy came out as he pouted to his older brother, but stayed hidden behind me. Something clicked in the male before us as he simmered down in confusion.

"Wait… Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we're dating, yoi."

"Like… dating _dating_?" My eyes rolled before noticing my confused lover.

"How else?"

"MARCO'S ACTUALLY DATING SOMEONE." My fingers found my ears at his shout as I should have known he was going to do that. "It's a _miracle_!"

"Huh?" Luffy questioned out with hands tugging on my shirt. "I don't understand." My eyes peered at brown ones as I had to make sure my fingers were away to hear him. My hand found his head as I pet back his hair.

"You are the first person I have actually claimed as dating them or my boyfriend, for that matter." A sparkle came to his eyes in joy as he hugged me tightly.

"Yey!" My eyes rolled again before I noticed Ace still in his shocked mood of me actually dating someone.

"Let's go out for lunch since your brother is frozen." I began leading my little lover to the door with him giggling.

"Lunch! Lunch!"


End file.
